


Familiar Patterns

by summerdownturn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Drunk!Tyler, Human!Tyler, I'm trying to make this dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega!Josh, Violence, Werewolf!Josh, but everything I touch turns to fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds himself alone in the woods one night, about to be eaten by a bear, when a pink haired werewolf saves him and then refuses to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolling with the Riff-Raff

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha wow what am I doing? I'm pretty sure I have four Joshler fics in works right now (including HTTYD's final chapter), but my wifey, slashfanatic22, and I came up with this whole plot. So enjoy!

Josh had been a werewolf all his life. Obviously, since you were either born a werewolf or not. He just happened to be one of the unlucky ones born into a minority group that had to isolate itself from the world at all costs. The supernatural were kept secret from the humans out of fear. There were select few that hunted supernatural creatures like Josh. In fact, that’s how Josh and many of Josh’s pack lost their families. 

Josh’s pack was a ragtag group of werewolves that somehow found each other. They were an eclectic mix that somehow worked seamlessly together while hunting. Pete was the Alpha. The big Alpha. The top of the food chain and the one the rest of the pack answered to. Next to him was the Omega Patrick, the one who had to keep a cool head to make sure the pack got along smoothly, and also was an honorary pack Alpha. Then there was Brendon. An energetic and vulgar Omega with a mouth like a sailor and a love for sex, drugs, and rock’n’roll. Then Spencer, who was Brendon’s mate, an Alpha that was clearly just trying to live in peace, (and acted more like an Omega than Brendon did). Then Jenna who was also an Alpha, although she was more quiet and levelheaded, only getting rough around the edges when her pack was threatened, and was often left in charge after Pete and Patrick. Lastly, Debby was a spunky little Beta that was their most recent pack member, and they were all still trying to get to know her.

And as for Josh? Josh was an Omega. It was his job to protect the pack and make sure there were no fights and that they were well cared for.

Omegas were an essential part of the pack, without Omegas there would be chaos, is what Josh’s mother once told him. Alphas were the leaders, Betas the followers, and Omegas the protectors. There was also a complicated interworking hierarchy that made sense to no one else but the pack. Essentially, anyone could challenge Pete and Patrick to be pack Alphas, but everyone always knew their place in the pack. Anyone who got hotheaded and challenged another pack member either gained a higher status in the pack or walked away with their tail tucked between their legs. It was confusing sometimes, but it worked for them.

They were happy. After their last house burned down, they managed to find a new one. And so far no one had found them in the abandoned building in the middle of a dense forest. Eventually, hunters would catch up to them. They always did. It was the same routine, and they were fine with it. They were happy. And then the human came into their lives.

* * *

Tyler Joseph was just a regular college student. He got a scholarship to play basketball, which paid for his education to get a degree in music. He was even pledging. Well, he didn’t want to pledge, but it was kind of expected for all the freshmen on the basketball team to pledge at Theta Kappa Nu, so Tyler really had no choice. He really didn’t want to make enemies his first year of college.

Two weeks was all the preparation time he got and then Rush Week was upon him. Finally, Tyler got to see the Theta Kappa Nu from the inside, not from the curb of the sprawling green lawn. The house was massive, but then again it housed most of the basketball team. Tyler was still on the sidelines for most of the season, but Rush Week was a time to prove himself to his teammates. Of course, he brought his best friend Mark along for the ride, just to make sure he didn’t do anything too idiotic.

“Joseph!” One of his teammates shouted. Tyler remembered his name was John, and Tyler waved as the taller boy approached him. John slung a long arm around his shoulders as he handed Tyler a beer. “You’ll need these,” He told Tyler, handing him a pink bandana and a Sharpie before looking at Mark with confusion. “Can I help you?”

“Nah, I’m just here to make sure Tyjo here doesn’t lose his virginity,” Mark smirked and Tyler choked on a sip of beer, but then he quickly downed it all. He knew it was a mistake to bring Mark as he felt his ears warm up in embarrassment. Tyler spent the awkward silence tying the bandana around his wrist that showed others that he was rushing. John laughed awkwardly for a moment before taking the Sharpie back and drawing a line onto his arm.

“Well hopefully we can get that fixed, Joseph,” John winked, reaching to put the marker in Tyler’s back pocket. Tyler turned even more impossibly red as John turned to get back to the party, leaving a smug Mark and horrified Tyler in his wake.

“I need more beer,” Tyler muttered, giving his empty to Mark, who just shrugged and laughed it off. Tyler wasn’t much of a drinker, and he could already feel himself getting tipsy as he made his way into the crowded kitchen. It was still early so there were some twelve packs that Tyler and Mark happily made room for.

It was after his third beer that he decided he would master the art of flip cup, and that’s when the tally marks really started adding up. He was having fun socializing for once! His parents would be so proud. Okay, maybe not so proud of him since he currently was trying to out flip the captain of the basketball team, drunk out of his mind. But that wasn’t the point. He was having fun!

And then everything was not so fun. Mark was nowhere to be found, and there were hands trying to stabilize him as everything started to spin. Someone suggested they go outside to get some fresh air, and then next thing Tyler knew, he was sitting next to a prosthetic leg on the grass. Tyler was beyond confused for a moment, before realizing there was a swimming pool and a guy on the team with one leg. They made sure he and the leg stayed far away from the water, so Tyler was left to sit near the forest and sober up. Judging by the blurry lines on his arm, Tyler would more likely be throwing up soon. How many was that? Six? Eight? He might have been seeing double.

Tyler’s head was fuzzy and hurting, and the people outside were loud, so he got up, stumbled and then regained his balance, before shambling off into the woods to find somewhere more quiet.

The woods were dark, and as Tyler kept trying to remain balanced while avoiding trees and branches, he regretted his idea almost immediately. Just as he was ready to head back, a noise caught his attention. It was almost like… a howl? But that couldn’t be right. There were no wolves in Ohio, were there? Tyler’s brain made the stupid decision to follow the noise.

“It’ll be like a movie,” he told himself, or rather slurred to himself. “Agent Joseph, on the case!” Tyler giggled as he avoided another low hanging branch and started to sing what he though was dramatic theme music to himself.

He was walking what felt like hours, and he had run out of theme music to sing, when he finally heard a rustle and a snap of a branch. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks. Well, he tried to, but he ended up stumbling slightly and needed to support himself on a tree.

“Wolfie?” Tyler whispered, trying to see beyond the trunks and branches impeding his vision. As the rustling got louder, Tyler’s heart sank. A shadow was approaching him, and it was much larger than a wolf. “No wolfie,” he mumbled as he started to back away slowly. A sudden loud roar made Tyler jump out of his skin and run for it, but his feet weren’t connected to his brain and he ended up on the ground in pain, apparently tripping over a log. Tyler’s breath began to come out in short pants as the animal approached him quickly, but he was frozen still as a large bear stopped within a few yards of him.

“Holy shit, holy shit!” Tyler cried hysterically, suddenly really sober, “I’m gunna die, this is it, oh man, oh jeez, oh shit!” He began to hyperventilate as the bear started to sniff at him, and he could do nothing but fail at breathing and panic.

Tyler closed his eyes as he tried to curl up into the smallest ball he can, he didn’t want to see his own death right in front of him. Another roar, somehow different, came from in front of him again, and Tyler opened his eyes… only to find the bear being tackled to the ground.

There was growling and snarling, and all Tyler could see were flashes of teeth and claws and glowing blue eyes. Tyler wondered briefly that he should get out of there while he still can, but he was frozen to the spot, focused on whatever had saved him from certain death. Tyler caught sight of a clawed hand, then a tattooed arm, and then a face? A human face? Whatever it was had faded pink hair and glistening white teeth as it bit at the arm the bear swiped at it. Him? Was this thing even human?

The bear yelled in pain, attempting to get away, but that just made the creature angrier. It chased down the bear, clawing at its back and biting at its neck until it was flung off of the animal and into a tree. The creature, now Tyler could see better, was in fact a human… or a human shaped thing. He had claws, and sharp teeth, and street clothes, and whimpered faintly as he got up and began snarling at the bear as it charged at him. Tyler stared in awe as he drove the bear to the ground, wrestling its jaws away from his face, and the ripped out its throat with his bare teeth.

Blood dripped down his face as he studied the bear to make sure it was dead, before letting out a long high pitched howl from deep within his throat. Tyler’s eyes widened in horror and slight amazement when the creature sniffed the air and then met his eyes. It slowly crouched over to Tyler, who didn’t realize he was shaking. The creature sniffed the air again, before looking down at Tyler’s bloody leg. He huffed it what seemed like annoyance, and looked away as it considering his options. Maybe whether or not Tyler was too scrawny to eat?

The creature turned back to him before speaking in a cracking voice, like he hasn’t used it in a while. “Where… did you come from?” He spoke carefully, glaring at Tyler with intense glowing blue eyes.

It took Tyler a minute to remember how to speak. “I… I don’t know? I mean – I know it’s just– did you just–? Um please don’t hurt me,” Tyler settled on as the boy no older than him started to grow more and more annoyed with his rambling. He let out a long sigh as if fed up with Tyler, before moving to walk away. “W-wait!” The creature paused, looking at Tyler with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t just leave me here! I think I broke my leg.” Tyler looked down at his bloodied leg. It definitely wasn’t in good shape. “Holy shit, did I break my leg? Oh no, I can’t! It’s been two weeks and I’m already going to lose my scholarship!” Tyler started to hyperventilate again and the creature in front of him sprang into action.

“Hey, shh,” The pink-haired boy cooed, cautiously approaching a panicked Tyler as if he was the one that just ripped a bear’s throat out and was covered in its blood. “It’s okay,” He placed a no longer clawed hand on Tyler’s shoulder, but Tyler flinched away. He growled quietly to himself as he took a breath and wiped at the blood on his face with his shirt. “I’m not gunna hurt you,” He reassured, and this time Tyler allowed his hand on his shoulder. “There, see? I was protecting you. I’m not that scary am I?” He tried to joke, but realizing Tyler needed more comfort, he settled down next to him. “Just breath with me, okay?” He managed to get a nod out of the smaller boy before they both focused on their breathing, and after a few minutes, Tyler was able to speak again.

“Thank you,” Was the first thing he said, followed by, “I came from the frat house, south of here, I think. Theta Kappa Nu,” Tyler felt the boy tense up next to him, “You know it?”

He growled out a, “Yes,” before getting up and hastily pacing in front of Tyler. “I can’t take you back there.”

“Okay, how about a hospital?” Tyler suggested, as his leg was still possibly broken and still bleeding.

“I can’t take you there, either,” The other was saying mostly to himself. Tyler studied him and realized he looked a lot more human. But that couldn’t be right.

“Are you even human?” Tyler wondered out loud, gasping when the other boy turned to look at him with piercing blue eyes and… fear? His face turned cold after a second, and then he turned away, mumbling to himself. Tyler was more scared by the lack of an answer than how he was furiously pacing again. He suddenly stopped in front of Tyler with a sigh and a tired look on his face.

“You’re going to have to come with me,” He decided, walking towards Tyler once more.

“W-What!? No! No, stranger danger! I don’t even know you!” Tyler yelled, trying to back up from the approaching boy in front of him, but he lifted Tyler over his shoulder with ease.

“I just saved you from a bear, and my name is Josh. That’s all you need to know,” Josh answered, carrying Tyler off to who-the-fuck-knows-where. Tyler protested by trying to kick and punch at Josh, but he was unfazed. Eventually, Tyler wore himself out and hung limply in Josh’s arms. It appeared as if he has no choice in this matter, so what was the point in resisting? Josh did just save him after all. And Tyler couldn’t exactly walk anywhere with a busted leg.

Suddenly, he felt very queasy, being hoisted up and jostled around wasn’t doing good things to all the booze in his stomach. He tried to say something to warn Josh, but all that came out was vomit. Josh stopped dead in his tracks, “Did you just-,” but he didn’t need to finish as he felt something trickle down the back of his shirt. “You little shit!”

“Sorry,” he said weakly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep while Josh fumed. “It’s Tyler, by the way.”


	2. Down In the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and Josh is in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy because I'm just writing whatever comes out and then hoping it fits.

Josh was in deep. Josh knew the moment he walked into the den, his head would be on a silver platter. No, Josh knew he was in this deep when he first laid eyes on the human. No, when he first sensed his presence. No, when he first caught smell of him. Josh knew from that moment that he was in deep, he just wasn’t sure what exactly he was deep in, though. Josh has never smelled a human so delightful. He bet his flesh would taste just as sweet. But that was the problem. A boy wandered right into his territory, from one of the frat houses he frequently hunted from, and Josh had no desire to kill him. Here was this freshmen, this _pledge_ , and Josh could only comfort the hurt human.

The human’s name was Tyler. For a moment, Tyler took his loathing of humans away. That ever present burning hate that ran through his veins vanished the second he saw how helpless the human really was. Josh should be disgusted. Of course he was helpless, all humans were weak and pathetic. And those that weren’t were just downright dangerous wild animals, no better than himself.

So as Josh carried a sleeping Tyler over his shoulder into the pack’s den, he expected all Hell to break loose. And it did.

“What the fuck is this, Josh?!” Is the first thing he heard — from Jenna, nonetheless — when he walked in the door. Josh knew they could smell the wounded human before he even crossed the tree line, and he could physically feel the anger spilling from his pack.

Josh said nothing as he walked past them to the torn up couch in what would’ve been the living room. He gently laid down the human on his side, just in case he decided to throw up again, and then took a deep breath to prepare for the backlash to come. 

“What is this?” Said a surprisingly calm voice that still managed to send shivers up Josh’s spine, only because it came from his Alpha. Josh turned around to face Pete. There was more arguing coming from the rest of the pack, but Pete shut them up with a look and then turned back to Josh, waiting for his answer. 

“I found him east of the river, by the Kappa Nu house. He was attacked by a bear,” Josh said rather meekly, feeling like a child for disobeying his Alpha and upsetting his pack.

“And why isn’t he dead?” Pete asked, and Josh felt a chill go through him. _Because I couldn’t hurt him, because I think he’s_ _my_ — no, Josh wouldn’t tell Pete that.

Josh shrugged his shoulders, looking at the Alpha’s shoulder instead of meeting his eyes. “I spared him.”

Pete came closer, bypassing Josh to look at the human, and Josh felt himself bristle with the urge to protect. Pete caught this, casting Josh a look and then stepping back with a nod. “You should’ve left him there then.”

“He saw me. What else was I supposed to do?” Josh explained, glancing up at Pete. Brendon responded from the sidelines instead.

“Kill him,” he suggested with a shrug and a smirk. Josh sent Brendon a glare that shut the other Omega up.

Pete looked at Josh, and then Tyler, thinking deeply. Josh twitched, waiting for a response. The room was tense, and Josh just wanted to comfort his pack, but for some reason he was stuck petrified like a child. He really was in deep. Eventually, Pete made a move, calling for Patrick.

“Look him over,” he gestured to Tyler, before turning towards Jenna and Brendon. “You two go pick up the bear Josh killed. Clean up the scene.” Josh could see Jenna about to oppose, but she thought better of it, and they both left swiftly. Pete then turned to Josh, his gaze hard and disapproving. “You, he’s your responsibility. You put the pack in danger by bringing him into our home. He’s seen what we can do. He cannot leave. Put him in the cellar. If this gets back to us, Omega,” Josh shivered at Pete’s Alpha tone, “Then the blood is on your hands.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Josh tilted his head, exposing his neck, and wasn’t surprised when Pete stalked away, taking the rest of the pack with him, minus Patrick. Josh let out a breath he hadn’t know he had been holding and turned to Patrick and the human.

“You’re lucky you’re his favorite,” Patrick remarked as he looked up from his crouching position next to the couch.

“I’m lucky my head isn’t detached from my neck and rolling on the floor,” he said, causing Patrick to smirk. He nodded at Tyler, “What’s wrong with him?”

“Well he smells like he drank a keg, and his leg is broken, but other than that he’s fine.” Josh knew that a broken leg was no big deal to Patrick, but judging by Tyler’s reaction earlier, it was a big deal to the human.

“What can you do about it?”

“He can’t heal like us, so I’m going to have to reset the bone and then splint it so it has a chance to heal properly, which could take months” Patrick said, looking over Tyler’s leg once again. Josh winced. He had personal experience with Patrick resetting bones, since they often healed before they could be set back in the right position. That hurt like a bitch, and Josh was pretty sure he had a higher pain tolerance than this human.

Josh nodded, not seeing another option. “Better do it while he’s still passed out. We should move him to the cellar, just in case he wakes up.” Patrick lead the way to the stairs that went down to the basement, while Josh scooped up Tyler once again. Once in the cellar, Patrick reset his leg, Tyler waking up briefly to scream in pain before he was out like a light again. Patrick didn’t comment on Josh holding his hand through it all, and for that Josh is grateful.

He did, however, look over Josh trying to make the cell more comfortable for the human, commenting, “What have you gotten yourself into?”

Josh just sighed deeply, still trying to make the dark damp cell into more of a soft dark cell instead. “I really don’t know.”

* * *

Tyler woke up screaming to a dark room. His leg was on fire and he had to look down to make sure that it was still there because of how much pain he was in. The pain was so distracting that it took him a minute to see where he was. It was cold, but not as cold as the forest floor, so he must be inside. That’s one blessing, at least he won’t die from exposure.

It was dark with no windows or any lights or switches he can distinguish in the murky black, so he must be underground. Tyler figured he could be on a mattress or something because the floor is surprisingly comfortable. He grunted in pain as he tried to get a better look around him, leg not liking the movement, but he couldn’t make out anything else.

A sudden light illuminated the room, and Tyler looked up to see a door open at the top of a staircase. The second thing he noticed were the bars separating him from reaching the stairs. That was quite concerning but the figure coming down the stairs was a little more troubling. Tyler felt his heart hammering in his chest and throbbing in his leg, and he did his best not to move or make a sound as the figure approached him.

“Here,” it said, coming through an opening in the bars, and Tyler realized it was the boy that saved him, the pink haired creature that had kidnapped him and brought him to this basement. What was his name again? Josh?

Josh held his hand out, passing Tyler a cup. Tyler peered into it briefly before gulping the water down, not realizing just how thirsty he actually was.

“Pete should be down here soon,” Josh said, standing back, looking nervously at the door.

“Who’s Pete?” Tyler croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. He thought again and asked the more pressing question on his mind, “Where am I?”

Josh glanced at him before keeping his eyes on the door. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not?” Tyler was starting to get annoyed the more he woke up and the more he got used to the pain in his leg. “What the hell is going on?” Just then, a big hulking figure trotted down the steps on four legs. Tyler stilled, staring in shock as the wolf approached the bars with a freaking _leg_ in its mouth. It swiftly moved through the opening Josh had come through and abruptly dropped the leg in front of him. Was that from a deer? Tyler didn’t know how to react.

Tyler also didn’t know how to respond when the wolf suddenly shifted, becoming a short intimidating man. He was left speechless as the man crouched down and studied him with glowing red eyes. He then looked over at Josh who was still standing in the barred doorway, looking guilty.

“Did you tell him the rules yet?” The man asked. Josh shook his head. Tyler felt terrified when he turned back to him. “My name is Pete. This is Josh. You are not to leave this cellar, under any circumstances. Do you understand?”

Tyler blinked. “Um, what?”

“You cannot leave. Josh will take care of you.” Pete stood up, moving to leave.

“Wait, why can’t I leave? I have a life! A family! They’ll come —,”

“No,” Pete growled and Tyler cowered, “You don’t understand. You will stay here or you will die. Your life, your family, it doesn’t matter anymore. No one will come searching for you, we made sure of that. You’re a part of our pack now.” And with that Pete was gone, swiftly moving back up the stairs and out the door without a sound.

Tyler began to panic, so Josh began to panic, backing up out of the cell, but leaving the door wide open.

“Pack? What does he mean by pack?” Josh stayed quiet, only answering with a flash of blue eyes before he was bounding up the stairs, closing the door behind him. “Josh!” Tyler yelled, crying out when he jostled his leg. The smell of flesh from the deer leg was making him sick. Was he supposed to eat that? Was that what they considered food? 

Josh listened, sat against the basement door as Tyler yelled and panicked below. He let out a low whine from deep within his chest. There wasn’t much he could do to help the human and he was still so confused on why he was so attached. Josh growled as he stood up, locked the basement door, and then stormed out of the house. The sun was setting and frat boys would be soon returning to the Kappa Nu house after a day of classes. He needed to get this feeling of helplessness and frustration off of his chest.

It was time to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please yell at me to finish this on tumblr (summerdownturn) or in the comments <3  
> (I've also been posting TØP art to my tumblr so follow me if you wanna see werewolf!Josh and dragon!Josh sketches)

**Author's Note:**

> Please yell at me to finish this on tumblr (summerdownturn) or in the comments <3


End file.
